Dark Rose Maiden
by Difinity
Summary: Legend says that a cursed dark rose would control the mind of its possessor but what happens when someone with a pure heart has it? What if it possessed Yugi and Ryou? Yami would do anything to protect Yugi, but what about Bakura? DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Difinity: Well, I'm back with an all new fic!!

Otogi: Really? *thinks* Wait a minute! Why am I here?

Otogi: Well, I've given Yami a well deserved break from helping me out with my first fic, so now, you're helping me my little Otogi-chan!

Otogi: But why me?

Difinity: Well, like just said, Yami deserves a break now okay??

Otogi: (--)

Difinity: Now, will you do the honors?

Otogi: Fine then. Difinity doesn't own YuGiOh and she never will own anything, especially me.

Difinity: Well you're mine in my dreams, so that counts for something.

Otogi: (OO) Can we just get on with the fic?

Difinity: ^-^ All righty then!

*****************************

****

Dark Rose Maiden

By: Difinity

*****************************

****

Prologue………

" Would you like to buy a flower? Miss? M-mister? Would you like to buy a flower?" A lovely girl with bright brown eyes asked people passing by. She scurried to each person, her basket hanging on her arm, a flower perched in her hand. Her long brownish-red hair flowed behind her as she ran. Her plain gray skirt danced in the wind and she struggled to keep her prayer cap on. The laces of her cap flopped and tickled her face as they whipped against the air brushing them. She wore a woolen shawl that was tied around her shoulders. A black lace ribbon tied around her neck stayed tied to her. She smiled brightly at each person, asking if they would by a flower.

" Sir, would you like to buy a flower?" The girl asked a man who passed by. 

" I'm sorry miss, maybe another time," the man said with a smile. The girl nodded her head and continued on her way to a woman carrying a basket of flowers. Not being careful the girl bumped into the woman, causing the flowers to fall and scatter on the floor.

" Stupid girl!" The woman screeched. " Now look at what you've done! My flowers are ruined!" The girl looked mortified, and she quickly reached for her flower basket. 

" Oh I'm so sorry," she apologized. " I wasn't watching where I was going. I-I'll pick up the flowers." She reached for the fallen flowers, but the woman swatted her hand away.

" Don't touch them you wicked girl!" the woman growled. " I shall pick up my flowers and you shall pick up your filth." The woman glared at the girl. Both of them crouched down and picked up the colorful plants. The old woman stood, dusted herself off, and briskly walked away. The girl looked puzzled, but shrugged off her feeling of confusion. She took but a step forward when she looked down. A dark rose lay on the ground and she nearly stepped on it! How rare it was to see a dark rose. All the roses she had ever seen were either pink, red, yellow, or some type of a bright, lively color. But a black rose..how strange. She bent down, picked it up and examined it. It was perfect, the petals still in tact and it was still fresh. She lifted the flower to her nose and breathed in. No scent. None. How very strange..

" Well, I guess this is indeed a very rare flower, yes it is," she said aloud. " I'll take it home with me." At home that night, she took out a plain vase, filled it will well water and placed the dark rose in. She set the vase at her bedside, near a small candle that lit up the tiny room dimly. She sat at the edge of her bed, staring at the alluring plant. It's color wrapped her mind in a cloud of fog. She shook her head to rid her mind of the feeling. The girl stood and walked to the washroom, were she cleaned her hands, and dressed for bed. 

Once in her room, she climbed on her bed, and slid under the quilt that spread across her bed. She blew out the candle, in the dimness of the night, and with only the light of the moon, the girl continued to stare at the flower. Her eyes grew heavy, and with a yawn, she fell asleep.

**********************************

" Would you like to buy a flower?" Another day, another time to sell flowers in the small town. The girl's kindness seemed to have faded, and she became more cold-hearted. A woman strolled by, and the girl rushed over to her, making sure that the dark rose which rested on her shawl did not fall out.

" Ma'am would you like to buy a flower?" The girl asked. The woman smiled kindly.

" Oh I'm sorry young miss, not today," the woman said kindly. A sharp pang hit the flower girl and she lost control. She reached out and grabbed the woman by the collar.

" Buy won, you wretched woman! I never take no for an answer!" she growled. The woman's eyes widened in fear. She quickly took out a coin and threw it at the flower girl.

" Take the money, keep the flower, just get away from me!" The woman ran away in fright. The flower girl bent down and picked up the shiny golden coin. She smiled ruefully. Over and over again, the girl continued to attack people, forcing them to buy a flower. Her basket was filled with money and she continued with her attacks. People shrieked, tossed their money to her and ran away. The girl ran home as fast as she could, dropped her basket on her bed, went to the washroom and looked into the mirror. Her hands trembled.

" What's happening to me?" she asked her reflection. Her once creamy colored skin was now a pale gray. Her bright brown eyes were slowly, but surely, turning to a black hue. Her hair, once brownish-red, was turning a pure black. She was falling apart and her personality was changing rapidly. She never attacked people, she always asked kindly and if the person said no, she would never force them to buy a flower.

Over time she grew worse, now she craved for a lust that was deadly. She struck at night, found what she could, killed who she pleased. She became feared throughout the town. Her sanity was slipping away. Her head was filled with commands to steal, kill, destroy. Yet all that time, she never parted with the dark rose. People who were attacked noticed the dark flower that always remained with her.

" The dark rose," they would say. " It's evil." Her reign of death continued, until finally, the rose commanded her to take her own life. But the rose continued to kill, for it was found by a young boy with a pure heart. He too, began to kill and destroy. It was said that only those with a pure heart could be possessed by the dark rose. It never died and that only a pure white rose could lift the curse and set the heart free. It was said that the cursed soul of the deadly flower girl remained in the rose for all time, and that she would control the possessor of the flower, or anyone who breathed in the bland scent of the rose. The maiden would control the person from beyond the grave, and command them to kill. Anyone who knew the truth was to die.

Yet it all began with the pure flower girl. 

And thus began with the legend of the, Dark Rose Maiden…

Difinity: Sooooo, how do you like it?

Otogi: ^-^ Evil!

Difinity: (--) Yeah, I figured you'd like it, but what about our reviewers?

Otogi: They'll like it too!

Difinity: I sure hope so. 

Otogi: Read+Review plz!

Difinity: Hope you all like!! ^_______^ C'mon Otogi-chan let's go to Chili's. I'm hungry.

Otogi: Me too!

*poof*


	2. Chapter 1: Figures in the Dark

Difinity: I'm back with an all new fic!

Otogi: Ah…w-wait! NO!

Difinity: Too bad and you're gonna help me throughout the ENTIRE fic!

Otogi: NO! I will not stand for this!!

Difinity: That's why I got this SPECIAL torture item just for you! *holds up Obliterating Dice Mallet*

Otogi: (OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;) NO!

Difinity: Then shut up and say the disclaimer please!

Otogi: *sweatdrop* Uh….D-D-Difinity doesn't own YuGiOh, j-just the idea for the story!

Difinity: Thank you, Otogi-chan!

Otogi: Sure! JUST GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!! *points to Obliterating Dice Mallet*

Difinity: ^________^ Hey! It worked!

Otogi: What? *not paying attention*

Difinity: Nothing.

******************************

****

Dark Rose Maiden

Chapter 1

By: Difinity

******************************

"Aibou…aibou…wake up!" A voice called, waking Yugi from his deep, sound slumber. Yugi felt a hand shake his shoulder and his head wobbled from side to side across his pillow. He moaned and yawned as he struggled to open his tired eyes. Again the voice continued to nag.

" Aibou!" the voice said, somewhat irritated. " You'll be late for school now wake up!" Yami sighed heavily. There was no waking Yugi the gentle way. A sly grin suddenly appeared on Yami's face as he found the perfect way to wake his sleeping aibou. Knowing that Yugi hated being kissed while he was asleep, Yami leaned forward and kissed his aibou on his cheek. Yugi's eyes flew open as he shot up, sitting up on his bed.

" Ugh! Yami!" Yugi said, while wiping his cheek. " You know how much I hate that!" Yami chuckled as he looked at his aibou. Yugi glared at Yami, who's eyes twinkled. Seeing the expression on his aibou's face caused Yami to laugh. Yugi flapped out the blankets and huffed at his Yami's immature actions. Yami wiped his eyes and smiled down kindly at his irritated aibou.

" Okay, okay, Yugi," Yami said in defense. " Now get up and get ready. I want to walk you to school since it's so darn windy outside." Yugi groaned. 

" Again? But there's been nothing BUT wind this week!" Yugi complained. (A/N: Gah..I know. There's been A LOT of wind here where I live. I won't let me sleep!) Yami sighed at his aibou. He shook his head as he looked out the window. The trees rustled and swayed in the direction of the beating wind. The tree branches pounded against the walls, making a slight rumbling sound ripple throughout the room. Yami went into deep thought, and was completely unaware that Yugi was looking at him with pure curiosity.

" Yami?" Yugi asked, pulling Yami from his trance. Yami blushed and smiled. He walked out the door, but poked his head back in.

" Hurry, hurry, Yugi. You're gonna be late!"

*************************************

" Bye Grandpa!" Yugi called out to his grandfather as he stepped out the door. Grandpa waved at Yugi and Yami. Yugi closed the door behind him and his dark and stepped out into the brutal autumn wind. His hair blew back, and his bangs blinded his view. The wind pressed both of them back, causing walking to become difficult.

" I hate the wind!" Yugi said above the roar of the air. " I can't stand it! And…MY HAIR IS GETTING MESSED UP!" Yami, despite the harsh wind, smiled at his complaining aibou. He placed his hand above his forehead, trying to get a clear view of the sidewalk. The two boys continued to walk down the street when a loud voice called to them from the other side of the street.

" Yami! Wait for me!" Tea Gardener waved from the other side, smiling brightly. She was at the corner, waiting for the traffic light, and she stood, hoping that Yami would stay and wait for her. She fixed her hair, and rolled up her skirt higher than it already was, hoping to get Yami's FULL attention. She dusted herself off and continued to smile seductively.

Yami saw this rolled his eyes and continued to walk with Yugi to school. Tea saw Yami walking, and placed her hands on her hips.

" Yami!" she yelled annoyingly. " Wait up!" Yami ignored her and saw Yugi's face was covered with shadows. He looked sadly at his aibou, and glared angrily at Tea. Weeks before, Tea had broken up with Yugi. She began to date Yugi in order to hang around Yami more often. But Tea soon noticed that Yami began to act shy and nervous around Joey's little sister, Serenity. Seeing as how Yami never paid any attention to her or acknowledged that she was alive, she broke up with Yugi, her hopes of having Yami, destroyed. 

Joey and Serenity would come over to the Game Shop, and while Yugi and Joey dueled, Yami and Serenity would usually either watch or sit outside and talk. Obviously, from the start, Yami thought of Serenity as very beautiful, but over time, he began to KNOW her, and soon enough, he was head-over-heels for Serenity, Joey's only little sister.

'Oh! That's so…argh!' Tea scowled in her mind. 'Dumb Yugi had to go and ruin everything.' Finally, the light turned, and Tea ran across the crosswalk, in hopes of catching Yami.

Yami saw her running towards them and motioned Yugi to walk faster. Yugi saw and nodded. Soon enough, the two boys were practically running away from Tea.

Finally, they both arrived at school. Yugi and Yami collapsed on a bench, gasping for air.

" Did…we..get..a-w-way?" Yugi panted. Yami nodded while breathing hard.

" I…..think…so….," Yami breathed. He searched the area. " But…we..ought to..get…out..of here now, or else..once she finds us..or me, she'll never leave!" Yugi's expression turned to one of sadness and Yami smiled kindly at his sad light. He patted Yugi's knee gently. Yugi grinned up at his dark, who returned his smile.

Side by side, they both walked quickly into the school building.

********************************

" Oh man, I thought school would neva end!" Joey sighed once he, Yugi and Yami exited the building.

" Joey, school isn't THAT bad," Yami replied. Joey snorted.

" Yeah, yeah. But that's cuz you ENJOY being an office-aid. They do nothin'!" Joey complained, striking down any hopes of a come back for Yami. Yugi laughed at his two friends. Yami huffed and began munching on a granola bar.

" Yo Yug," Joey said, " I'll meet up with ya at the Game Shop. I gotta go pick up Serenity from school right now." At the sound of Serenity's name, Yami nearly choked on his granola bar. He pulled it out and coughed. Yugi laughed at him, while Joey blinked.

" What's with him?" Joey asked.

" N-nothing. I'll meet you at the Game Shop later, Joey," Yugi laughed. Yami made a face, crossed his arms over his chest and marched to the Game Shop. Yugi smiled at Yami's immaturity. Joey nodded and waved goodbye to his friend as he jogged over to pick up his sister.

******************************

" Hey Yugi," Joey greeted as he walked into the Game Shop.

" Hey Joey. Hi Serenity!" Yugi said cheerfully as Joey and Serenity walked into the store. Serenity smiled at Yugi, and then noticeably looked around the room. She looked a bit confused.

" Hi Yugi. Uh…is..um..Y-Yami here?" she asked shyly. Joey grinned at his sister and winked at Yugi, who gave Joey a knowing wink as well. Yugi smiled at Serenity.

" Yo Yami!" Joey called. " Your girl-oof!" Serenity elbowed Joey in the gut. Joey grabbed his side and winced at the impact mark. " That's gonna leave a bruise sis!" Serenity shrugged. Yami suddenly popped out of nowhere and walked into the room. Serenity blushed as she looked at him. Yami wore black leather pants that stuck to his perfect frame. He wore a black leather sleeveless shirt with his usual neck buckle. A band was wrapped around his arm, near his shoulder. His dark boots gleamed in the bright sunlight. The Millennium Puzzle hung on a silver chain around his neck. He blushed as he grinned at Serenity. She stepped forward and smiled brightly.

Joey grinned widely as he looked at the two. Yugi joined in the grinning as he saw Yami and Serenity walk out back. Yugi sighed and he and Joey soon set up the mat, and started to duel.

*******************************

" Bye Joey!" Yugi waved goodbye to his friend. Joey waved back.

" Bye Yug, bye Yami!" Joey called out. Serenity's eyes were bright and full of radiance. She waved.

" G'bye Yami! Bye Yugi!" she said. Joey and Serenity began to walk home and Yugi leaned against the doorway watching them leave until he couldn't see them anymore. Yami was upstairs in Yugi's room. He glanced out the window, his eyes trailing over to Serenity. Something caught his eye. A mysterious figure peered out of nowhere and was staring in the Game Shop's direction. He leaned in closer to see the figure staring at Yugi. He looked at Yugi, and then at the figure. It's pure black eyes were staring in his direction and their gazes locked into place. Yami blinked, and then suddenly, the figure was gone.

Difinity: Yeah yeah, I know. The first chapter wasn't very good and it really didn't seem to have anything to do with the actual storyline, but it WILL improve!

Otogi: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure it will.

Difinity: Grrrrrrrrrr….!!!!  


Otogi: Eep. Uh….r+r please!!!! SAVE MEEEEEEE!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Shadows in the Night

Difinity: Wee hee! A new chappy!!

Otogi: Oh may God be with us

Difinity: WELL!

Otogi: Sorry.

Difinity: At least you SAY you're sorry. *gets sad* Yami never apologized to me…

Otogi: You okay?

Difinity: Yes…I'm fine..

Otogi: Difinity doesn't own YuGiOh so THERE!

Difinity: Uh..thanks Otogi-chan.

Otogi: You're welcome! Now let's hurry on shall we?

Difinity: *smiles shyly* Y-yeah..

'…..' = thinking or writing

/…../ = Yugi talking to Yami through mind link

//…..// = Yami talking to Yugi through mind link

Summary: Yami and Yugi barely escaped Tea on their way to school. After school, Joey and Serenity came over where Yami and Serenity talked while Joey and Yugi dueled. As Serenity and Joey were leaving, Yami was upstairs in Yugi's room. From the window, he saw a figure appear out of no where. The figure was staring at Yugi. Yami tried to get a closer look, and he blinked. After he blinked, the figure was gone…

*********************************

****

Dark Rose Maiden

Chapter 2

By: Difinity

**********************************

Yami blinked as he peered out the window again. 'What was that?' Yami thought. One minute the figure was there, the next, it was gone. Yami thought thoroughly at the figure. He dismissed the factor and walked downstairs.

*******************************

" Get up!" A voice barked at a terrified boy huddled by a corner in a dimly lit room. The boy closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his head, hoping to block any further pain that was to be inflicted on him. The voice growled as a deep punch landed on the boy's stomach. He clutched himself, gasping for breath, hoping to numb the unbearable pain. Tears welled in his eyes, but he kept his eyes closed to prevent his tears from falling.

" P-Please…please stop," the boy pleaded. The figure above him laughed and kicked him. The boy bit his lip, hoping that he wouldn't cry out in pain from the devastating kicks and punches that were slamming against his already weakened body.

" You're pathetic, Ryou Bakura," the figure spat. " Worthless piece of nothing!" Ryou Bakura squeezed his eyes shut, trapping inside the burning tears of pain that stung at his chocolate colored eyes. His yami, Bakura, stared down at the quivering boy. Ryou stayed curled into a ball in the corner of the room, hoping that Bakura would soon grow tired of beating him, and just leave him alone. But that wish was far from real. Bakura reached down and grabbed a hold of Ryou's snowy-white hair. Against what his mind was commanding him, he opened his eyes, causing his bottled-up tears to flow freely down his face. He cried out in pain, which only widened the grin on Bakura's face. Bakura tightened his hold on Ryou, and with a swift thrust of his hand, sent Ryou flying across the room, colliding with a vase. Ryou landed on the floor, his body bruised, his nose, bleeding.

Ryou struggled to sit up, to show Bakura that he wasn't a coward. His mind and senses slipped from his grasp as he felt his eyes grow heavy, and the world began to twirl. He fought to stay awake, but he slowly felt himself slip out of consciousness.

Bakura looked at the bruised, bleeding boy. He noticed that he no longer moved, and that he barely breathed. Guilt stabbed at his heart momentarily. He continued to look at the beaten boy. He barely breathed and Bakura knew he was unconscious. Sighing, he walked slowly over to his aibou. With a resigned sigh, he kick him one last time, before picking up Ryou and heading to his bedroom. (A/N: Don't get the wrong impression! ._.;)

*************************************

Yugi sighed as he watched his friends walk away. His attention turned, he did not notice Yami sneaking behind him. With a sly grin, Yami walked up to his aibou, and tapped him on the shoulder. Yugi, startled, jumped, and took a swing at Yami by mistake. Thankfully, Yami was quick enough to dodge the oncoming blow. Yugi caught himself and saw Yami ducking to miss the misconduct punch. Yami chuckled as he got up and Yugi turned bright red with shame.

" Whoops," Yugi said. " Sorry Yami." Yami shrugged and walked out to peek out the front door, hoping to find the mysterious black figure. Yami looked around, but it seemed to have disappear into thin air. Puzzled, Yami walked back inside and closed the door of the Game Shop.

" Something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami shook his head and dismissed the idea.

" Nothing aibou," Yami replied. " Nothing is wrong."

**************************************

Once inside Ryou's room, Bakura set the hurt boy on his bed. Walking over to the bedside table, he turned on the lamp, causing the room to be lit softly. Bakura opened Ryou's drawer to reveal a first aid kit, with some boxes of band-aids, straps, iodine, cotton balls and medical tape. Guilt once again took over Bakura as he saw how prepared his aibou always was, expecting a beating from him, then being able to have the correct supplies to clean and heal his visible wounds. 

Bakura got out the iodine, some cotton balls and lots of band-aids. Plus, some disinfectant cream. Carefully, he applied some iodine to Ryou's bleeding lip, cleaning it and wiping some cream over it. He cleaned all the cuts and bruises, then dressed them in band-aids and medical straps. Once he was finished, he sighed as he carefully tucked Ryou into bed. His light was still unconscious, but it would be better that he was comfortable until he woke up. Bakura stared hard at his other. So innocent. 'Maybe I should stop beating him..,' Bakura thought. He shook his head to extinguish the thoughts that swirled in his head.

With a contented sigh, Bakura got up and walked to the door. He stood and looked back at Ryou, who stirred. A smirk appeared on Bakura's face.

" Hmph. Goodnight, aibou," Bakura said, before getting out and closing the door behind him.

***************************************

Ryou stirred and then woke with a slight yelp. He looked around his room. With a slight shock, he realized that he was in bed, his cuts and wounds were dressed and cleaned.

" Bakura….?" Ryou said out loud. He shook his head slightly. 'Could he..?' Ryou thought slowly. His thoughts were interrupted by a slight bang against the window. Ryou backed up in fright as the pounding continued. A shadow crept along the window, and it seemed to come closer and closer. Ryou's eyes grew wide in fright, and his cried out. Bakura, who was in the living room, heard his light cry out. He ran to Ryou's room, only to see Ryou's terrified expression, his eyes, locked on the window. Bakura looked around, looking for whatever frightened his hikari.

" Well?" Bakura asked impatiently. Ryou glanced at his darker half.

" T-T-There was a black shadow by the window. It kept knocking at it..and I-I was scared..," Ryou stuttered. Bakura's expression turned hard.

" You scream, and make me come here, worried, for nothing!?" Bakura yelled. " Why you pathetic little..!" Bakura came forward, his hand in the air, ready to slap Ryou hard, when Ryou blocked his head with his arms and began to shake violently. Bakura stopped and saw the terror he inflicted on the poor boy. He dropped his hand and his expression softened, just a bit. Bakura just looked at Ryou.

" Don't ever do that again," Bakura said. He walked out the door and slammed it shut. Ryou sat in his bed, slowly removing his arms from the position they were in. He blinked in confusion, wondering why Bakura didn't strike him. Bakura's words swirled in Ryou's mind.

" Worried?" Ryou said out lout. " Bakura was worried?" A small smile appeared on Ryou's face. He lay down, sighed and let sleep claim him for the night.

Difinity: That was kinda crappy

Otogi: I agree

Difinity: What!?

Otogi: Uh…I mean, no it wasn't!

Difinity: ._. Riiiiiiiiiight…

Otogi: ._. Uh…..r+r!

Difinity: ^___________^ Well aren't you the sweet one?


	4. Chapter 3: Abuse revealed

Difinity: *yawns*

Otogi: Hmm?

Difinity: It's nothing, I'm just tired.

Otogi: Oh.

Difinity: Say the disclaimer please?

Otogi: Difinity doesn't own YuGiOh so stop making her feel sad about it!  


Difinity: *hugs Otogi*

Otogi: ;)

Summary: Yami continued to gaze out the window in hopes of finding the mysterious figure. Meanwhile at the home of Ryou Bakura, Ryou was being harshly beaten by his dark, Bakura. Finally, Ryou wasn't strong enough and slipped out of consciousness. Bakura, feeling guilt in his heart, took Ryou into the light's room, and cleaned and dressed his wounds. When Ryou awoke, he saw a shadow creep closer and closer to his window while pounding on it repeatedly. He yelped and Bakura came in, worried to check on his hikari. After Bakura left, Ryou realized that Bakura was actually worried about him. Feeling slightly happier, Ryou drifted off to sleep.

******************************

****

Dark Rose Maiden

Chapter 3

By: Difinity

******************************

" Yugi," Yami started. " When Joey and Serenity left, did you see anything odd outside?" Yugi sat on his bed, ready to sleep when the question was brought up. Yami stood by Yugi's desk, his eyes filled with what seemed concern and confusion. Yugi thought for a moment. He shook his head.

" No Yami. I never saw anything weird," Yugi replied. Yami opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He waved his hand at Yugi while shaking his head.

" Forget I ever mentioned it," Yami said. " It must have been my imagination. Forget it." Yugi stared at his dark. Whatever he had seen, must be bothering him. Yami's face was filled with confusion and worry. His arms were folded and he leaned against Yugi's desk. Yami stared at the floor, deep in thought. What had he seen? What was wrong? 

" Yami?" Yugi said, breaking Yami out of his trance. Yami looked at Yugi, who stared at him with open curiosity. " What's wrong?" Yami shook his head.

" Nothing Yugi. Now go to bed, it's late and you have school tomorrow," Yami instructed. Yugi obliged and went to bed. Yami came over and tucked him in, at which Yugi grinned.

" 'Night Yami," Yugi said.

" Goodnight, aibou," Yami replied, turning off the light and quietly closing the door behind him as he left.

***********************************

Yugi lay on his bed in the dark. He wrapped his blankets tighter around him and he shifted into a comfortable position. A slight breeze blew through the room. Yugi's eyes shot wide open. Again, the air blew. He sat up and panicky looked around his room. A shadow crept by the corner, growing bigger and bigger by the second. It continued to loom over the small room and Yugi's eyes went wide with fright. The shadow touched the edge of his bed. The bedcovers turned black and grew stiff, cold and rock-solid. The thought hit Yugi; whatever the shadow touched, it petrified. 

Yugi got off of his bed and ran to the door, the shadow following close behind. He opened the door and ran out. He turned back to see that shadow fade away once it reached the light in the hallway. He looked at his room with frightened eyes and he breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. He looked back at his room, which seemed to be empty, but Yugi felt something linger inside the quietness of the still room. He walked down the and went downstairs to find the door leading to the back porch open. Yugi walked towards it, and poked his head outside.

He saw Yami sitting on the porch swing, a novel in his hand. His eyes were focused as they scanned the words quickly. Yugi stood by the door, and he cleared his throat to get his dark's attention. Yami looked up with a smile, only to see the worried look on his hikari's face. He patted the space beside him, motioning Yugi to come. Yugi walked over to Yami, sat down and looked at the ground.

" Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked gently, his voice almost a whisper in the still night. Yugi looked at his dark's face, hoping to find some answer for what had occurred in his room. Yami stared deep into the amethyst eyes of his aibou. He was clearly troubled, Yami could sense it. The moon shone down brightly, and the silent sound, carried off the rhythmic sounds of crickets filled the backyard. No one wind blew by, leaving the sounds of the night to linger in the air. Tiny fireflies floated about, seeming as if the stars had come down from the heavens. Yami's heart filled with worry. He looked deeper, only to be responded by the tears forming in Yugi's tantalizing eyes. Yami reached out to brush away the moisture that slid down Yugi's cheeks. 

" Why are you crying Yugi?" Yami asked again. Yugi closed his eyes, and let his breath stutter out of him.

" I saw something in my room Yami," Yugi said, ashamed that he felt so frightened by the demonic shadow that haunted him. He felt his cheeks glow red as he explained his fear. It seemed as if he was a little kid, scared of the things that went "bump" in the night. He didn't need Yami to tuck him in and kiss the little baby goodnight to make sure that the bad shadows didn't hurt him.

" What did you see?"

" I-It was a shadow. But..," Yugi paused. " It..it was so demon like. It kept coming closer and closer to me. Everything it touched became petrified. I got scared, so I ran out of my room." Yugi sighed. " It kept following me. But when I got into the hall, it came near the light, but then it went away." Yugi added.

Yami pondered this. " Have you seen these shadows before?" Yugi shook his head. Yami searched his mind for the answers, only to find none.

" Well, Yugi, I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to figure this out. But right now, I'm tired to the bone, and you've got to go to sleep," Yami yawned. Yugi's eyes widened.

" I-I h-have to go back into m-my room?" he questioned fearfully. Yami's expression turned soft and he smiled lovingly at his light.

" Of course not, aibou," Yami whispered. " You will sleep in my room for tonight. What kind of a guardian would I be if I let you go back there?" Yugi smiled sheepishly and blushed slightly.

Yami and Yugi got ready for bed, and Yami lay down on the mattress, and motioned Yugi to come. Yugi's eyes widened and he blushed a deep crimson. Yami chuckled at his light's embarrassment and he only patted the mattress again. Yugi walked forward and lay beside his darker half. Yami covered them both in the blankets. Feeling warm and secure, Yugi's eyelids grew heavy and he quickly drifted off to sleep. Yugi snuggled closer to his guardian. Yami smiled kindly at his sleeping light.

" I'll protect you from those demons Yugi," Yami vowed, whispering in the stillness of the night. " Do not worry. No harm shall ever come to you." With that said, Yami shut his eyes, falling victim to the luring trance of that which we call sleep.

**********************************

Yugi walked around the lunch area with his tray the next day at school during lunch. The area was filled with guys and girls, chatting away, arguing or just enjoying the day. Yugi scanned his surrounding when he saw Joey and Tristan. They waved to him from their table and Yugi quickly made his way through the crowed area. With a bright smile, Yugi greeted his friends.

" Hey guys," Yugi said. 

" Hey Yug," Joey said with a smile. " Are we still on for the arcade afta school?" Yugi nodded in response.

" There's no way your gonna beat me at this game, Joey," Tristan taunted. " I'm so sure you haven't even heard of it!"

Joey rolled his eyes in exasperation. Ryou walked over and placed his tray with a bang on the table. Yugi, Joey and Tristan immediately stopped their conversation to see Ryou. He looked exhausted and just so tired.

" Ryou are you all right?" Yugi asked the obvious. Ryou smiled tiredly at his worried friend.

" Yes, I-I'm fine," Ryou stuttered. The others looked at him with disbelief. Ryou's eyes widened as he grew aware of the stares he was receiving. " What?"

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but decided not to say anything. At least until he could get a minute alone with Ryou.

After school, Yugi managed to catch up with Ryou. The tired boy seemed to be in a rush to get home, but Yugi promised him that he wouldn't be long.

" Ryou I've got to talk to you," Yugi said seriously. Ryou blinked.

" What about, Yugi?" Ryou asked rather nervously. His eyes darted around, and he seemed rather jumpy.

" Ryou why are you so nervous? What's wrong?" Ryou blinked repeatedly and he paced his foot.

" L-Listen, Yugi, I appreciate your concern, but can we talk about this another time?" Ryou walked passed Yugi, but Yugi's hand darted out and caught Ryou by the wrist. Ryou yelped in surprise. The sleeve on Ryou's uniform jacket was rolled up just enough for Yugi to see the pale boy's skin. His eyes widened at the cuts, bruises and burn marks that were exposed. Ryou followed Yugi's gaze, and he began to panic. He tried to pull away, but Yugi rolled Ryou's sleeve up further, exposing more and more injuries. Ryou gave up on trying to get away, and he stood their, avoiding Yugi's amethyst eyes.

" Ryou what is all this?!" Yugi asked incredulously. Ryou shut his eyes and blushed in shame for what Yugi had seen.

"I-It's nothing. J-just a few cuts and bruises," Ryou said quickly. Yugi just stared at his friend.

" A few!? Ryou! Your arm is full of these things!" Yugi grabbed his other arm and rolled the sleeves up again. Ryou's pale flesh was covered in injuries. Yugi felt as if he was going to be sick. He looked deep into Ryou's brown eyes and noticed tears forming in them.

" Yugi…," Ryou trailed.

" Ryou," Yugi said with difficulty. " Is someone abusing you?"

Difinity: Dun dun DUN!!!!!!

Otogi: Cliffhanger?

Difinity: Yes, thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious.

Otogi: ^^;

Difinity: Anywho, *gasp* Yugi found out about Ryou's injuries! I'm just building this all up for when the REAL trouble begins, which will start MAYBE in chapter 5 or later on, I'm not sure.

Otogi: Yay.

Difinity: R+R plz!

Yugi: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Difinity: He's sugar high again. Someone get me the tranquilizer gun (--)


	5. Chapter 4: Would you like to have a flow...

Difinity: A new chapter! Yay!

Otogi: Why aren't I thrilled?

Difinity: I don't know. Maybe you don't like my stories!

Otogi: If I say, right, you're gonna start to cry aren't you?

Difinity: Yes, so keep your mouth shut and say the disclaimer

Otogi: Fine. Difinity doesn't own YuGiOh! She just owns the storyline and the plot.

Difinity: Thanks Otogi

Otogi: Yeah yeah, no problem.

Summary: Yugi is about to go to bed, when a demonic shadow appears in his room. He becomes terrified at the sight. The shadow creeps closer, petrifying whatever it touched. In a hurry, Yugi ran out of his room. The shadow followed, but once it touched the light in the hallway, it disappeared. Yugi went outside and Yami consoled his aibou. Later that night, Yami let Yugi sleep in his room for the night. Yami vowed to not let anything happen to Yugi. The next day, Ryou was exhausted and Yugi noticed this. After school, Yugi caught up with Ryou, wanting to know what was wrong. Ryou panicked and tried to get away. Yugi caught Ryou by the wrist, revealing the scars of Ryou's abusive yami. Yugi finally revealed the question " Is someone abusing you?"

**********************************

****

Dark Rose Maiden

By: Difinity

**********************************

Ryou stared at Yugi with tear-filled eyes. Yugi held his grip on Ryou's wrist. Both boys stood in silence, the fall wind briskly blowing by, sending eerie chills up Ryou's spine. The silence was crushing yet neither boy would make a sound, or dare to move.

" Ryou..," Yugi trailed. "…I-Is someone hurting you Ryou?" Ryou's eyes shone bright with tears as he knew that Yugi had accidentally stumbled upon his horrible secret. Should he tell him about Bakura's repeated abuse to him? Ryou thought against that idea. Bakura would kill him if he ever told a soul about what really went on. Against his will, Ryou felt his tears slip down his cheeks. Yugi's eyes widened at this and he gently tugged on Ryou's writs.

" I…I see," Yugi said quietly. " Come on Ryou. I'm taking you to my house so you can explain this to me." Yugi began to walk while still holding onto Ryou. Knowing he was beaten, Ryou followed Yugi, hoping that he could think of a lie to tell him.

*******************************

Once they arrived at Yugi's home, Yugi took Ryou into his room. Ryou sat nervously on Yugi's desk chair, while Yugi sat on his bed. Ryou glanced nervously at his surroundings. In a flash, Yami appeared by Yugi's side. Ryou's eyes widened at the site of Yami.

" You didn't tell me he was going to be here!" Ryou blurted out. Yami looked surprised, as did Yugi. Ryou shifted in his chair and he looked at the ground nervously. Yugi looked up at his dark with sad eyes. Yami raised an eyebrow.

/ Ryou has some really bad marks on his arms. They don't look like they were made by accident./ Yugi told Yami through their telepathic link.

// You think someone is abusing Ryou?// Yami asked skeptically.

Yugi didn't answer. " Ryou, please, tell me: What's going on?"

Ryou avoided Yugi's concerned eyes. His hands trembled and his eyes continued to pool with tears of frustration, sadness and despair. The afternoon sun gave no warmth to Ryou. His insides felt cold, like a sharp, blade. A lump clogged his throat and he tried to swallow it, but it remained. No one said a word, not daring to disturb the silence that filled the room that fateful afternoon. 

" Ryou, we know something is wrong. Please tell us. We promise we won't tell anyone," Yami asked gently. Ryou still refused to say anything. Yami was now growing frustrated. " Ryou, if you don't tell us, you know I can always-"

" He'll know if I tell you," Ryou said softly. Yugi's raised an eyebrow in a similar fashion as his dark. Yami stepped forward.

" Who will know? The person who is doing this to you? Who is it Ryou!?" Yami said firmly. Ryou looked slightly mortified.

" B-Bakura," Ryou whispered with fear in his voice. " It's Bakura." Yami and his light's eyes widened, but Yami wasn't surprised. He punched the wall, almost making a hole. Yugi and Ryou jumped slightly. He looked angry, but not shocked by the news.

" That rotten tomb robber!" Yami exclaimed. " I knew he had something to do with this. Maybe even with those damn shadows too.."

" What shadows?" Ryou asked suddenly. Yami gave him an odd look. 

" There are these strange shadows that keep appearing. Last night, one of them scared Yugi half out of his head," Yami explained. Yugi glared at Yami while blushing in embarrassment. Ryou gave Yami a sad look with his big innocent brown eyes.

" Those shadows aren't caused by Bakura," Ryou said softly in defense of his yami. " I saw one too. I saw it the day before yesterday. It scared me as well, and Bakura came to help me. I know it isn't him that's responsible for these supernatural happenings." Yami looked a bit surprised at the fact that Bakura would come and help his hikari.

" Besides all of that, Bakura _is_ the one causing you all of these bruises, burns and scars, right?" Yugi asked. Ryou nodded in response while touching his right arm self-consciously. Yugi's violet amethyst filled with concern. Ryou looked deep into Yugi's eyes. Their gazes locked.

'Poor Ryou..,' Yugi thought. 

" But Bakura isn't all that bad, Yami," Ryou pleaded. " He…He beat me the other night, but, when I woke up, I was in bed, and my cuts and bruises had been treated. He's not all that bad. Please don't take him away from me." Ryou's brown eyes filled with tears. Yami gave the boy a sympathetic look.

'How could he be defending that scum?' Yami thought. (A/N: Just a note: I don't hate Bakura! I just like making him evil. J ) Yugi gazed up at his darker half and knew what he was thinking.

/ It's because Ryou loves Bakura, Yami./ Yugi told him. Yami gave Yugi a shocked look. Yami had no comment.

" G-Guys, I appreaciate what you're doing for me, but…I-I can handle this. Really," Ryou said as he stood. Yugi stood as well.

" Ryou! We need to stop Bakura from doing this to you!" Yugi exclaimed. " This isn't right! Yami would never do anything like that to me!"

" Well maybe Bakura isn't like Yami! Bakura wasn't a Pharaoh, and he didn't live in the lap of luxury! He grew up in a world of hate! That's why he acts the way he does! It isn't his fault!" Ryou shouted. " He's just like Kaiba! Kaiba is so cold to everyone because he was abused as a child! So was Bakura!" Yugi froze. The statement lingered in the air, Ryou's words, echoing in his mind. Silence filled the room. No one spoke, no one even dared to breathe. Ryou sniffed, while wiping away his tears with his sleeve.

" I'm leaving," Ryou said softly. The boy walked quickly out of the room, leaving Yami and Yugi alone with their shock. Yami almost fell back on Yugi's bed as he continued to go over Ryou's outburst. Yugi remained standing, his mind was clouded over with thoughts. Yami tugged on his aibou's shirt, hoping to wake him from his trance. Yugi blinked and looked into Yami's worried eyes. He blinked again.

" Are you all right Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

*****************************

Ryou opened the door of his home and silently stepped inside. After removing his shoes, he stepped into the quiet living room. He set his book bag down and sighed in relief. Obviously he was alone today; His father was still on his archeological dig in Egypt and Bakura wasn't home. His mother was probably out shopping, or at a bookstore like always. (A/N: I have no clue if Ryou's mom is even alive, since they never mention her in the anime. Let's just say she is, okay? J ) Ryou sat down on his sofa and sighed deeply, still trying to recover from the afternoon's events.

'I can't believe they found out,' Ryou thought worriedly. What would Bakura say or DO if he knew that Yugi and Yami knew about his abusive behavior towards Ryou? Especially, since they now knew about Bakura's tragic past. Ryou bit his bottom lip nervously.

" Found out what?" Bakura growled. Ryou jumped back, obviously startled by his yami's sudden appearance. The nervous boy hunched back and shut his eyes, ready to receive his daily beatings. Surprisingly, all Bakura did was smirk at his aibou's action. Ryou held his ground, preparing himself for the hard knocks and blows that he usually received once he got home. Bakura sighed heavily and Ryou opened one eye, only to see Bakura standing with his arms crossed, staring at him with an odd look on his face.

" B-Bakura…wha-?" Ryou trailed in disbelief. Bakura shook his head.

" I'm not going to beat you today," Bakura announced. " Unless you want me to." Ryou quickly shook his head and Bakura chuckled. " Fine then. I won't." Ryou sighed in relief. He stood quickly and walked to the door, hoping that he could escape from answering Bakura's previous question. 

" Where are you going?" Bakura asked, almost crossly. Ryou froze. He had to think of a lie, or at least come up with somewhere to go!

" I-I'm going over to Yugi's house. We…We're going to have a duel today!" Ryou said quickly. Bakura shrugged and walked off into the kitchen. Ryou slipped on his shoes and bolted out the door. He ran down until he got to the park. Once there, he stood leaning on the railing of a bridge which overlooked a lake. The afternoon sun made the water shimmer and glisten in it's magnificent light. Ryou breathed in and enjoyed the scenery.

" Ryou? Is that you?" a voice called from behind him. He whipped around to see Yugi standing a few feet away from him. Ryou calmed down, feeling glad that it was just Yugi.

" Hi Yugi," Ryou greeted his friend. He looked around for Yugi's darker half and noticed that he wasn't there. It was odd, since Yami and Yugi were inseperateable. " Where's Yami?" Ryou asked.

Yugi smiled sheepishly. " I sent him on a date with Joey's sister," Yugi confessed. Ryou looked surprised.

" Serenity? You sent Yami on a date with Serenity?" Ryou asked. Yugi laughed at the expression on his friend's face. Yugi nodded.

" Yami's had a crush on her for a LONG time now, and Joey told me that he caught Serenity mumbling Yami's name in her sleep," Yugi snickered. Ryou joined in and the two began walking around the park. Ryou began to talk about the funny things that Yami does when Yugi noticed a dark figure walking around the park. He squinted his eyes and saw that it was some_one_ wrapped in a black cloak. Yugi noticed it was coming towards them and Ryou wasn't paying attention. Yugi blinked and instantly, the figure was right in front of them. It was tall and cold. It loomed over them like a skyscraper. The person removed the hood to reveal the face of a young girl. Her face was as white as milk and her lips her black. Her hair was long, thick and was soft. It too, was completely black. Her eyes were dark and seemed to have a dark fire burning within them. They were black orbs that stared back at Yugi's amethyst eyes. No one spoke and suddenly, the young girl smiled and evil smile. She pulled two dark roses from underneath her cloak.

" Would you like to have a flower?" she asked.

Difinity: *keels over*

Otogi: Isn't this that flower person!?

Difinity: Ding ding! We have a winner!

Otogi: ^_^;

Difinity: *gasp* The flower girl! She's trying to give them dark roses! Will they accept??

Otogi: I thought there was only supposed to be only one ros-oof!

Difinity: I'll explain that later! Anywho, hope you read and review! ^_______^


	6. Chapter 5: No memory of the rose

Difinity: Gomen for the late chapter minna-san!

Otogi: Since when did you start speaking Japanese

Difinity: Since now, watashiino tomodachi!

Otogi: Aw man…

Difinity: Say the disclaimer onegai?

Otogi: Fine! *sigh* Difinity doesn't own YuGiOh, at all!

Difinity: Arigatou Otogi-chan! 

Otogi: -______-;

Summary: Yugi had taken Ryou to his home, demanding an explanation for the cuts and bruises that Ryou's arms were covered with. At home, Yami had come out and Ryou had to explain the situation to both Yami and Yugi. By accident, he had blurted out a secret that head been confided in him. A secret that Bakura had entrusted to him, by ultimate trust. Shocked by the news, Yugi and Yami stood sternly in the room, to shocked to speak. Ryou took off from Yugi's home, leaving the hikari and yami alone. Soon afterwards, Ryou met Yugi in the park. Upon their exit, the two boys encountered a dark figure, cloaked in mystery. The figure, a female, pulled out two dark roses from under her robe and asked "Would you like to have a flower?"

********************************

****

Dark Rose Maiden

Chapter 5

By: Difinity

********************************

Yugi stared at the tantalizing roses, it's dark cryptic color, luring Yugi into it's dark void. Ryou seemed to have been experiencing the same feeling. Both boy's eyes were clouded over, their minds lost in a thick blanket of fog, as the roses' slender figure and color seeped into their minds, causing both of them to forget their thoughts and become entranced with the roses' deadly spell. The figure grinned, her dark eyes glowed with a deep fire, searing through her once bland features. The silence lingered, until the eerie woman cleared her throat.

" I will take that as a yes, ne?" she asked coldly. She reached out and tilted the roses towards the two teens. Both Yugi and Ryou took the flowers silently, their eyes clouded over in darkness, their minds not clear and uncertain about the actions that the body was doing without the brains consent. The two boys held the flowers close to them, their minds slowly began to clear.

" Well, I best be off," the figure said, and with a swift flick of her robes, she stalked away, slowly fading from human sight. The rose's hypnotic trance slowly wore off, and the two boys quickly regained their thoughts. Ryou looked at Yugi with a look of confusion, as did Yugi repeat the same gesture. With a start, Ryou noticed the dark rose in his hand, and was curious as to how or when he received it.

" Um, Yugi…how did-" Ryou began.

" How'd we get these flowers Ryou?" Yugi interrupted his confused friend with the same question. Ryou was startled to see the same rose in Yugi's possession. He looked at his friend through worried eyes. Ryou's heart pounded hard against his chest, making loud thumping noises within him. His heart was beating so hard, that Ryou was almost sure that Yugi could hear it. Ryou's chocolate colored eyes scanned the mysterious plant curiously, inspecting every petal. Yugi lifted the plant to his nose and breathed in, but taking in no scent. His expression turned to one of confusion.

" What kind of a flower has no scent?" Yugi thought out loud.

" No scent?" Ryou asked curiously, his voice obviously displayed some disbelief. Yugi nodded slightly, his innocent face filled with utter confusion. His mind scanner for answers as to how the rose came into his possession. He remembered talking to Ryou by the bridge, and he remembered seeing a dark figure not too far off. Perhaps that's where they got them from? Maybe? Yugi looked over at his watch.

" Whoops! Sorry Ryou, but I gotta get home," Yugi said. Ryou nodded in understanding and he waved goodbye as he saw his best friend scurry off. (A/N: I'm not sure if this is true, but in my mind, Yugi is Ryou's best friend, okay? ^_^)

*************************************

" Yami I'm home!" Yugi called out once he stepped into his home. After removing his shoes, he stepped into the living room, only to find Yami sitting outside on the porch swing, looking very pleased with himself. Burning with curiosity, Yugi scampered outside with a huge grin on his face. " So how'd it go?" Yugi asked eagerly. A proud grin appeared on his dark's face as his cheeks turned bright red. He looked at the floor self-consciously, embarrassed. Yugi smiled kindly as he sat next to him on the swing, the sudden motion causing the seat to rock slightly.

" I…We…," Yami stuttered, his face turning even redder with each word. Yugi smiled softly.

" You guys kissed, ne?" Yugi said, confident about his guess. Yami slowly nodded, his face turning crimson red. " It was your first kiss since you've come out of the puzzle then, isn't it?" Yami's eyes widened as his face turned even redder, if that was even possible. He mumbled something. " What?" Yugi asked.

" Um…that was my first kiss…ever," Yami mumbled clear enough for Yugi to hear. The hikari's eyes widened as he heard this new piece of information. He felt the corners of his mouth expand, causing Yugi to smile broadly, proud of his dark. Yugi laughed, and Yami smiled at his aibou. The taller boy smiled at his aibou's innocence, feeling proud to call Yugi "partner".

*********************************

Ryou walked down the street, the rose still clutched tightly in his hand. He scanned his surroundings, soaking in the scenery. He didn't notice someone running by. The person crashed into Ryou, causing him to loose his grip on the rose. The plant fell out of his hand, and landed near the sidewalk, behind a cup that hid Ryou's view. Without warning, Ryou grew frantic and searched desperately for the lost plant.

__

"Find me," The flower hissed. _" Find me!" _Ryou searched everywhere, until he came upon the cup that blinded him. He kicked the item furiously, cursing at it as it toppled across the street. Ryou caught himself. Since when did he ever curse? When? He never did. Puzzled, Ryou bent down to retrieve his plant. His looked at the mysterious item with dull eyes, shadows covering his face in a similar fashion as Bakura. He stroked it attentively, not wanting to part with it. A sudden spell hit Ryou's mind, causing his vision to blur and split. He shut his eyes tightly, his heart pounding hard against his chest. He dismissed the spell and continued to walk home.

Difinity: I FINALLY updated! Sorry that this chapter isn't very long, but as I've said before, writer's block sucks.

Otogi: Yes, I can see that.

Difinity: Oh quiet you.

Hope you enjoyed! I'll post up the next chapter soon! Please r/r! ;D


End file.
